


Sacrifice

by lil_1337



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha thinks about the cost of being a companion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

There were nights when Martha woke up shaking alone in the dark too terrified to scream. It wasn't memories of the year that never was that ripped her from her normally restful slumber or fears of people dying while she watched, powerless to stop it. No, the thoughts that haunted her dreams were more personal. Knowledge she was able to explain away or rationalize in the cold light of day took on shadows of meaning after God turned out the lights. The past was behind her and she could cope with that. It was the future she dreaded, the unknown. She had seen the fate of the Doctor's other companions; immortality, exile, abandonment, mind rape and those were the ones she knew of. What of the other nameless, faceless people who had been used and left along the way?

She knew every time she looked into the haunted face of her mother that she had been lucky. Despite the death and pain she had lived with she'd walked away from the TARDIS relatively unscathed; her memories of the good times easily recalled. That was what kept her up, drinking coffee and staring blindly out the window in the wee hours of the night. She'd had the easy road, the one less traveled because she'd picked her family and a life on Earth over wandering the universe. It couldn't last forever, this charmed existence and one day he would come for her. And she knew that even with the knowledge she had that she would still go. There really was no such thing as an ex companion, because when that time came you squared your shoulders and stepped in front of him to take the bullet that was fated to be yours.


End file.
